


Blasey, Renee

by ReneeBlazeIt



Series: Bangawraith snippets [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Names, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: Wraith has a name, but it is stolen, not hers. It belongs to the past, to that woman crazy enough to experiment on herself. Wraith wants her own name, and Bangalore tries to help her find it.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangawraith snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Blasey, Renee

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa i am very sleep deprived but take this

Wraith readjusted her scarf, trying to shield her already frozen nose from the chill breeze swiping the rooftops of the city. She was sitting on a lounging chair, on the terrace on top of Mirage's bar, the Paradise Lounge. Party noises came from the street, muffled by the atmosphere of peace reigning under the stars. She had ditched the main space minutes before, mind too busy to be in the middle of drunk shouting and singing.

She heard familiar footsteps on her right and turned around to see Bangalore, her so-called nemesis im the Apex Games - journalists loved rivals stories, and both of them were proud competitors. Their perfect, juicy series of traded kills and their almost even statistics made for a front page almost every editions of the games now. The soldier walked up to her, and extended an arm. She was offering her a beer, Wraith took the glass bottle out of her hands and murmured a thank you.

"Seat taken?" Bangalore asked, but the smirk on her face told her she knew the answer.

"Yeah, by my girlfriend. I've been waiting for her for like three hours now, starting to get bored." Wraith quipped, raising her bottle before taking a swig. It didn't taste great, but it didn't taste bad either. 

"Hey, you know how it is when Makoa starts his stories about the good old days. He's been crying on my shoulder all night." Anita shrugged before sitting down on a second lounging chair next to Wraith's. "Also, it's only been 20 minutes, you drama queen."

Wraith snorted. "But who said i was talking about you, Miss Williams." Bangalore playfully swatted her arm and both chuckled good heartedly.

The soldier took a swig of her drink. "Cold out tonight, I'm regretting lending my jacket to Natalie."

Wraith exhaled, watching as her breath condensated into a light smoke. "You want my scarf? I've got my sweatshirt to keep me warm."

"Nah, I'm okay. I've had worse." She took another swig and laid back onto the chair, sighing.

"Don't count on me to take care of you when you'll be in bed with a fever then, tough girl." Anita laughed, and Wraith felt herself falling a bit more for the woman. It felt so easy to just be near her, so comfortable. She almost forgot why she was up there, alone with her thoughts.

"Ah, but i know how to get to you, Renee." Anita winked, setting her beer aside.

Wraith looked in the distance, the feeling of unease setting back in. She had been thinking a lot, the last few days, and it was getting to her. The simple mention of her name sufficed to get her mind working.

"Alright, you've been out all night, what's happening." Anita sat up and turned herself towards the younger woman.

Wraith snorted. "Can't even brood in peace, you're already on the case, uh." She set her beer next to the woman's and sighed deeply, cold air scratching the inside of her throat. "I... I don't know, I just..." She looked down at the ground between her feet. "I think I'm realizing something about myself, and I'm kind of lost?"

Anita nodded, listening intently. Wraith felt her cheeks burn, even after months of dating, attention still wasn't something she was used to. "I don't know how to explain it, but, I feel like I've stolen someone else's name and story. You get what i mean?"

"Mmh, not really. What do you mean by stolen?" Anita asked, and Wraith felt no judgement or mockery. A weight she didn't know she had flew off her chest.

"You know, Renee Blasey. I'm... I'm not her. I have her body, I have her voice but I'm not her, and it doesn't feel right for me to use her name." She nervously tapped her finger on the fabric of her pants, looking anywhere but at her lover.

"So, if i get this... You're not Renee Blasey, you're Wraith, that's what you're saying?" Anita inquired, hand coming to scratch at her chin pensively.

"Well, I don't really have a problem with Renee, there's lots of Renee's out there. But i could as well get called Natasha, it would sound the same to me." She looked up into those brown eyes, searching for something, anything that would ground her. She was still as uneasy when talking about it than when thinking too much. 

"So, Renee, but not Blasey?" Wraith hummed in response. "Well, I guess it makes sense. You've got no memory of this life, and from what you've found on Solace, you two are very different people."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say. We're just not the same person, I can't imagine being a Pilot or a scientist for the IMC. I don't want to be her, i guess." Wraith shrugged, grabbing her bottle and sipping from it to busy her restless hands.

"But you're gonna need a surname, even just for the Apex Games. The rules are going to get stricter with that murder robot around." Anita imitated her, taking a large swig.

Wraith hummed, she was right. She needed a name, the amnesia excuse didn't go well anymore after the few years of competition.

"You know what, babe?" Anita piped up after a few minutes of silence between the two. "If you don't like this name, i can always lend you mine."

Wraith choked on her beer, coughing wildly for a minute. "What?!"

"I think Renee Williams sounds a lot better, is what I'm saying. Since you know, you don't like Blasey." She looked in the distance, avoiding Wraith's gaze.

"Are you... Are you proposing to me, Anita?" Renee coudn't help but chuckle, while her lover nervously scratched her scalp.

"I mean, depends on your answer." She shrugged, finishing her bottle and setting it down.

Wraith thought to herself for a second. "Mmh, I think you're right, Renee Williams sounds a lot better." She smiled and grabbed the older woman's hand.

Anita intertwined their finger and grinned back. "It's a deal, then." Wraith nodded, feeling her chest swell up with love when looking at those brown eyes. "Give me a few days, and I'll get a ring to propose for real." She hummed in response, her thumbs stroking the back of the soldier's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake, weird syntax or typo, please let me know! I'm still learning English, i would love any help i can get!


End file.
